


Bella's Prize

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cruel Intentions Fusion, F/F, Incest, Inspired by Cruel Intentions (1999), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: A Cruel Intentions AU. Narcissa and Bellatrix make a bet. There’s a lot at stake for each of them.





	Bella's Prize

"You’re insane, Bella," Narcissa reasoned. They’d been going back and forth on this topic for some time now, and Narcissa was not convinced in the slightest.

"I could do it," Bellatrix insisted. "I could get the little Granger girl to become a death eater."

"You could not. It can’t be done."

"Care to make a bet," Bellatrix asked, her tone becoming a playful one. She was up to something, Narcissa thought. She always was.

But Narcissa would not be swayed in her opinion. It was as clear as day to her that the last person to be corrupted would be Hermione Granger. She could bet anything and not fear losing. So if Bellatrix wanted to play, she was game.

"A bet then. If I’m right and you can’t corrupt the girl, I get everything in your vault."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?" Narcissa asked, but she already knew the answer.

"You know what I want," Bellatrix purred, circling around her sister, her hand slinking around her waist as she went. "Say it. Say I can have what I want if I win, Cissy."

"If you win, I’m yours," Narcissa said. Bellatrix stopped in front of her and smiled a wide, devilish grin. She would not lose this bet, not with Narcissa as her prize.

Bellatrix's work began immediately. She had no time to waste. Narcissa had given her a month. A rather generous allotment of time, she thought. Perhaps Cissy wanted this just as much as she. The thought brought a smile to Bellatrix's face as she began to plan just how to get into Hermione Granger's head.

Getting into her head proved to be the easy part. Changing her, 'corrupting' her, as Cissy called it, was not nearly so simple. She could drive her crazy all she liked, but that would only cause her to lose her mind, not change it. She’d need a new tactic.

"I don’t see Miss Granger signing up yet," Narcissa remarked, two weeks before the deadline.

"Time, Cissy. All I need is time. She’s already got me in her head, now all she needs is a little push over the ledge."

Narcissa shook her head and walked off. Her sister had her fair share of crazy ideas, but this one really topped them all. Neither of them would live to see the day Hermione Granger became a death eater.

Eating her words, Narcissa watched the mark of the death eaters appear on the girl's arm. Bellatrix still had three days before she was supposed to have completed her task, and Narcissa was surprised she had accomplished it at all. How she’d done it, she couldn’t even begin to fathom. And anyway, that wasn’t what mattered now.

"I won, Cissy," Bellatrix said, cornering her sister when they were alone, a hint of boastfulness evident in her voice.

"So you did. I suppose I can’t ask how you managed it."

"Later," Bellatrix dismissed. "Now I want my prize."

Bellatrix was on her in seconds. First with a long, searing kiss that put Narcissa up against the wall. The suddenness had caused a small, muffled noise of surprise to come from the back of Narcissa's throat. Bellatrix persisted, her tongue now seeking to part Narcissa's lips. She allowed the action without protest. She had never been kissed quite like this before and she found herself wanting and ready for more.

Once Bellatrix had done away with Narcissa's dress and her own, she pulled her sister into bed. She let Narcissa lay back and she positioned herself over top of her, one knee between her sister's legs, parting them just the right amount. As Bellatrix first put her hand between her sister's legs, she smiled. It appeared that Narcissa did want this as much as she did.

Bellatrix pleasured herself by grinding against Narcissa’s leg while her hand stroked her sister's sex. Narcissa's hand went to Bellatrix's hip, where it squeezed whenever a wave of pleasure washed over her.

Narcissa whined. She was close. "Say it," Bellatrix commanded, depriving Narcissa of her touch until she said what she wanted to hear.

"I’m yours," she cried, the desperate need in her voice feeding Bellatrix's ego. "I’ll always be yours." And together, the two of them came.

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic for Femslash February 2019. If you want more Bellatrix/Narcissa content, please feel free to leave me a request. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Edina_Saunders_Prompt_Collection
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
